Tokimeki Tonight
Star Comics Da Ran Culture, Tong Li Publishing | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ribon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = July 1982 | last = October 1994 | volumes = 30 | volume_list = }} TVB Jade Super TV | first = October 7, 1982 | last = September 22, 1983 | episodes = 34 }} is a manga series by Koi Ikeno which ran in the Japanese manga magazine ''Ribon from July 1982 through October 1994. ("Tokimeki" is Japanese for "exciting.") A TV anime series, directed by Speed Racer's Hiroshi Sasagawa, was adapted from the manga and was broadcast on NTV from October 7, 1982 through September 22, 1983. Plot Overview Ranze Eto (her given name is also Romanized as "Ransie" or "Ranzi" in some non-Japanese version) may look like your average Japanese teenage girl, but in reality she lives in an extraordinary situation. Her mother is a werewolf, and her father is a vampire. Ranze has special powers of her own: for example, whenever she bites anything, she can change herself into a carbon copy of that object, whether it's another person or an inanimate object such as a piece of bread. Only by sneezing can she return to her normal self. On Ranze's first day at her new school, she meets and falls in love with the brash yet handsome young athlete Shun Makabe (Paul in the Italian version). The chief problem with this is that Ranze's parents will not allow her to date a human - although there may be much more to Shun than meets the eye. On top of this, Ranze also has a bitter rival in the pretty but spiteful Yoko Kamiya (Liza in the Italian anime), the daughter of a yakuza boss, who is also in love with Shun and doesn't take kindly to Ranze intruding on her turf. Last anime episode The anime series ended years before the manga, so the writers had to craft an original ending. This leaves the story open-ended. In the last episode it is discovered Shun has a star birthmark, proving he is actually the long lost prince of the Demon World. Ranze is thrilled by the news, meaning she'll be able to marry him. However when confronted by the King, Shun denies being the long-lost-prince and claiming the star as just a bruise. The King bans the Eto Family from the Demon World until they can bring back his long-lost-son. When Shun returns home, his mother reveals the star is actually a birthmark. The following morning Shun tries to talk to Ranze on the way to school, but Yoko ends up interrupting the conversation. The series closed with a special ending, with not only Ranze but the main cast dancing in cloaks to "Super Love Lotion". Characters *Ranze Etō: *Shun Makabe: *Yoko Kamiya: *Rinze Etō: *Mōri Etō: *Shiira Etō: *Aaron: *Sand: *Tamasaburo Kamiya *Hanae Makabe: Media Episode list # Ranze Eto's Secert # Door to The Demon World # Bathroom Crisis # A Small Friendship # Ranze goes to the Demon World # Foggy Night Romance # Beware the Cultural Festival # Love, Camera, Action # Tamasaburo's Love # The Invisible Girl, Miel # Birthday of the Full Moon # Eh?? Ranze's Wish # White Sweethearts # I saw it!! Ranze is a Tanuki! # Sorry for the Nudity # Love of The Young Runner # Fickle Magic Teacher # Title Match of Love # The Sentimental Giant # Chaos! Ranze's Full Capacity # Love Letter from E.T. # Doki! Doki! Pajama Game # Sand's Love Story # Ardent Love! Great War in the Demon World # The Transformation is seen! Shun must die # Execution Battleship! Space Wars # Clash! Rocky VS Shun # Stretching Angel, Hunter of Love # Shock! Future Encounter # The Prince's Order of Assassination '' # ''The Migratory Bird Returns # Venture! Island of Sweethearts # Manga's Hard Times # Love! Love! Love Triangle! Theme songs *Opening Theme: Tokimeki Tonight *Ending Theme: Super Love Lotion Manga There are 34 volumes in the original release of the manga series in Japan. As of 2006, they had sold 26 million copies, making Tokimeki Tonight the sixth best-selling shōjo manga ever. *Volume 1, ISBN *Volume 2, ISBN *Volume 3, ISBN *Volume 4, ISBN *Volume 5, ISBN *Volume 6, ISBN *Volume 7, ISBN *Volume 8, ISBN *Volume 9, ISBN *Volume 10, ISBN *Volume 11, ISBN *Volume 12, ISBN *Volume 13, ISBN *Volume 14, ISBN *Volume 15, ISBN *Volume 16, ISBN *Volume 17, ISBN *Volume 18, ISBN *Volume 19, ISBN *Volume 20, ISBN *Volume 21, ISBN *Volume 22, ISBN *Volume 23, ISBN *Volume 24, ISBN *Volume 25, ISBN *Volume 26, ISBN *Volume 27, ISBN *Volume 28, ISBN *Volume 29, ISBN *Volume 30, ISBN *Volume 31, ISBN *Volume 32, ISBN *Volume 33, ISBN *Volume 34, ISBN Staff *Manga/Original Story: Koi Ikeno *General Director: Hiroshi Sasagawa *Script: Toshio Okabe, Akiyoshi Sakai, Tomomi Tsutsui *Character Design: Magoichi Takazawa *Animation: Gisaburo Sugii, Magoichi Takazawa, Tatsuya Furukawa *Produced by Toho and Group TAC *Theme Song Performance by Harumi Kamo References Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1982 Category:Manga of 1999 Category:Anime of 1982 Category:Shōjo manga it:Batticuore notturno - Ransie la strega ja:ときめきトゥナイト nap:Ransie la strega ru:Tokimeki Tonight zh:心跳今夜